


Spots Fading (ON HOLD)

by MiraculousNashton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, It's Gonna Be Angsty, This was almost 1K words, What Have I Done, don't expect fluff, nahhhhh, originally a one shot, where is this going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousNashton/pseuds/MiraculousNashton
Summary: They didn't notice the spots fading until it was too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand we begin.

She was certain that there had to be an akuma somewhere. There always was one, wasn't there? A quick glance at her partner revealed his similar thoughts, through worried eyes and a small frown. Ladybug’s attention turned back to the villain, dodging a hit. 

Something was off. Something was definitely not right here. Usually the akumas had a goal, wanted to get revenge or take something back. But not this one. It seemed content with just lashing out at Paris’ superduo.

Chat Noir commented on something, most likely a pun, she realized, but it had gone over her head, along with the newly ripped up lamp post. “I am Le Faucon and you’re not going to get away that easily!” the villain said in a calculated voice. Ladybug felt a shiver run down her spine. The voice was so casual, not at all like the ear piercing screeches that akumas usually emitted.

In fact, there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary regarding its attire that was, Marinette had to say, quite impressive. Le Faucon get-up seemed almost costume like, somewhat resembling hers and Chat Noir’s in a characteristic sense. They shared another confused glance, eyebrows raised. Ladybug gave the costume another glance, peering through the spinning string of her yo-yo. The white and brown seemed to resemble a falcon, and the relentless villain wore a beak around her neck, yellow and small, but still fitting in with the suit. 

Chat Noir fell first. The piercing sound knocked him off his feet, hitting the ground like a ton of bricks. There was nothing graceful about the fall, to his dismay. He buried his face in his thighs, hunching over and clasping his gloved hands over his ears. Ladybug watched in confusion, a few paces behind him. She figured that it was some sort of attack that only cats could hear, not dissimilar to a dog whistle. But she was wrong, she found out, when she hit the ground and landed in a fetal position, trying to protect herself from the auditory attacker. 

Her mind was working at a mile a minute, unable to get up from her spot on the ground. The sound grew louder and louder until she thought her eardrums were going to burst with the sound. Frozen on the ground, she noticed her partner rising up and rushing over to her, but everything was hazy. Her lithe body quivering in pain, she bit her lip. Suddenly it stopped. And so did everything else. 

 

\--  
Too late  
Too late  
Too late  
The words echoed in Chat Noir’s head as he rushed over to His Lady. His green eyes took in her frail form, her gloved fingertips twitching slightly before stilling altogether. The leather-clad superhero more felt like a super-bad boyfriend, weak and broken as he crouched behind his dead looking Lady. 

Chat’s thumping heart and clouded mind barely registered the sight of the retreating Faucon, but he did notice the sudden decrease in temperature of Ladybug’s body as he pulled her into his lap. Cradling her as he always wished he could -- under different, far more romantic circumstances, of course, he brushed her hair back gently. The feeling of her dark, bluish hair was silkier and softer than the other times he had felt it - wind whipping it against his face in the midst of battle as she stood in front of him. Granted, he was currently donning his clawed gloves, but he was able to feel things through them at times. It was something he was still trying to figure out about his miraculous powers, but now wasn’t the time for theorizing. 

A sharp gust of wind slapped him back into reality, along with the piercing sound of a familiar beeping. Chat scooped up his paralyzed partner and held her carefully. Again, this situation was more than he could have ever asked for in terms of their ‘budding romance’, he liked to call it. Of course it would have been better if there were just tendrils of red in the setting sky, but he would take what he could get. Chat shakily rose to his feet, Ladybug pressed close against his chest in a messy bridal style. Another beep sounded, but from him this time. Sensing anxious reporters nearby, he took his leave, hopping across rooftops before landing in a secluded alleyway. The third warning of her Miraculous sounded and he cringed, placing her gently on the ground and seating himself next to her. He pulled her weak form onto his lap and held her tightly, his eyes shut. 

Through his eyelids he could make out a bright pink light, signalling her de-transformation, and the impending doom of his own. Not a minute later, he followed, reverting back to Adrien. He held the back of Not-Ladybug’s head and pressed it against his chest, hiding her face from his view. Adrien slowly opened his eyes and flinched when he saw two Kwami instead of one. Plagg and a Ladybug Kwami were both staring at him, seemingly waiting for something. 

“You’ve gotta look,” she said simply. Adrien raised his eyebrows at the demanding red blob. “Oh! I’m sorry, I’m Tikki. I’m Ladybug’s Kwami. Now, you’ve gotta look if you want to help her!” Tikki said with not an ounce of remorse. Plagg hovered next to her, seemingly deep in thought. 

“But I promised her that I wouldn’t! I won’t!” Adrien protested. Though he very much wanted to know who Ladybug was, his gentleman tendencies prevented him from overstepping his boundaries. Tikki gave him a look before floating over and resting herself on his shoulder. Two Kwamis and a blonde not-cat-boy sat, waiting for a not-spot covered girl to open her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.


End file.
